virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adonis Restaurant/Oriental Menu
Appetisers *Steamed Edamame Beans - in the pods, flavoured with Maldon sea salt or spicy sauce *Padron Peppers - with Togarashi spice *Vegetable Spring Rolls - with sweet and sour plum sauce *Prawn Toast - with Yuzu mayonnaise Raw *Venus Rocks Oysters - with shallots, lemon, and white wine vinegar *Spicy Tuna Tartar - diced mango tossed in garlic oil, spicy mayonnaise, Asian wafers, and karaage dust *Sea Bass Ceviche - red onion, avocado, chilli, pomegranate, coconut, and coriander *Seared Tuna - sesame seeds, coriander, sprouts, pickled cucumber, and wasabi mayonnaise Uramaki All uramaki (sushi rolls with rice outside) are served with eight pieces. *California Roll - crab meat, shallots, mayonnaise, avocado, cucumber, masago, and black and sesame seeds *Dragon Roll - tempura prawn, spicy mayonnaise, avocado, miso mayonnaise, topped with avocado slivers and ikura *Spicy Tuna Roll - tuna, Sriracha, avocado, miso mayonnaise, cucumber, masago, spicy mayonnaise, sesame seeds, and shiso cress Maki All maki (sushi rolls with rice inside) are served with eight pieces. *Green Envy Roll - crispy lettuce, sweet chilli sauce, miso mayonnaise, onion, asparagus, avocado, cocktail sauce, and shiso cress *Three-Way Roll - salmon, tuna, sea bass, garlic, chives, and wasabi mayonnaise *Alaskan Roll - salmon, avocado, cream cheese, cocktail sauce, tobiko, and shiso cress Sashimi All sashimi are served with three pieces. *Sea Bass *Salmon *Ahi Tuna Robata All robata meals are served as two bamboo skewers. *Satay Chicken - with peanuts, coconut, and sweet soy *Sweet Chilli Glazed Salmon - with sweet soy and ginger *Black Tiger Prawns - with chilli garlic, honey, and sriracha *Teriyaki Beef - with sesame seeds *Grilled Courgettes - red onion, sweet peppers, and cherry tomatoes with honey sriracha *Grilled Field Mushrooms - with teriyaki, sesame seeds, and crispy onions Tempura *Courgette Crisps - with sweet chilli sauce *Ebi Stretch Prawns - with sweet chilli mayonnaise *Mixed Vegetable Tempura - wasabi and yuzu dressing From The Wok *Panang Fish Curry - with salmon, king prawns, white fish, and Jasmine rice *Braised Beef Short Rib - infused with soy, ginger, and fresh chillies *Singapore Rice Noodles - with chicken, prawns, and vegetables *Nasi Goreng - Indonesian egg fried rice, with potatoes, vegetables, chicken, and prawns, topped with fried egg *Aubergine Katsu curry - with carrots and vegetables on steamed rice *Thai Style Green Chicken Curry - with carrots, aubergine, green beans, peppers, and Jasmine rice Bento Boxes *Fish Bento Box - squid, vegetable sushi rolls, seafood gyoza, fish katsu curry, and Jasmine rice *Meat Bento Box - teriyaki beef strips, vegetable sushi rolls, pork gyoza, chicken katsu curry, and Jasmine rice *Vegetarian Bento Box - Padron peppers, vegetable sushi rolls, vegetable gyoza, aubergine katsu curry, and Jasmine rice Side Orders *''Stir-fried green beans with chilli, garlic, onions, and oyster sauce'' *''Steamed Jasmine rice'' *''Egg fried rice'' *''Katsu curry sauce'' *''Egg noodles with bean sprouts and green onions'' *''Chunky chips with chilli, garlic, ginger, and coriander'' *''Skinny fries'' *''Tossed salad with tomato, red onion, chillies, and cucumber citrus yuzu dressing'' *''Korean Kimchi'' Category:Adonis Restaurant